


Let Me Take Care of You

by rambling_under_the_rock



Series: Eros vs. Extra [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eros Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, No Idea Where This Came From, VictUuri, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, domestic vicuuri, them sounds you make in the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambling_under_the_rock/pseuds/rambling_under_the_rock
Summary: In the dead of the night when everyone is supposedly asleep, Victor and Yuuri are more active with their... well... activities.





	Let Me Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> ***  
> disclaimer:  
> I do not own the characters in this story. They are people, they own themselves. :D

 

The streets were clear of people. The moon was high above the midnight sky. Its rays peeked into windows and seeped into crevices. Its face watched over infants, adults, and lovers.

When soft snores and comfortable breathing were heard in most of the apartments in the posher side of the city; one apartment's bedroom was livelier than the rest though it too was cloaked in darkness.

"Argh! Yuuri!" the silver-haired skater screamed as his body arched off the bed once again.

His dark-haired lover moved closer to his ear "Hush, love." his partner whispered, his lips almost touching the other's ear. "As much as I want you screaming my name, you will wake up the neighbors."

The Japanese man continued to hover his partner, hands roaming over the Russian's taut and well-toned muscles.

"More, my love. I need more." Victor screamed and squirmed further in Yuuri's hands.

"Vitya," Yuuri groaned as he held on, closed his eyes, and pushed on a bit further.

"There! Yuuri! More! More!" Victor was delirious. He was pulling on their bed's sheets, practically stripping it with the intensity of his grip.

Yuuri stopped and knelt on the bed. He brushed his hair back his sweat holding it in place. He licked his lips and examined the place where he and his older lover is connected. "Can you handle more, Victor?" he said as he bit his lower lip and trained his eyes towards his coach.

"- ed you." Victor moaned. His voice muffed by the pillow he bit in hopes that it would help him contain his voice.

"What is that, my Vicchan?"

"Please. I need you. I want you. Please, Yuuri. Give me more and more until I can - " Victor's pleas were cut off when Yuuri suddenly nudged forward with one hand on his spouse's hip.

"There! Yuuri - "

Victor's blue eyes hid behind his lids as his mouth silently screamed for pleasure. Yuuri's hazel eyes were open reveling in Victor's pleasure.

Everything was silent. Breaths were held. Pants were stopped.

Then the moment ended and everything snapped back into action.

Victor's back returned to the mattress and Yuuri slowly moved his hand away from Victor's hips and sat down between one of Victor's legs.

"You are amazing, my love" Victor exhaled feeling his muscles relax.

"I told you I can take care of your cramp. And you wouldn't believe me." Yuuri said as he continued to massage his husband's leg with one hand paying close attention to calf musles.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun times at night when I am running away from deadlines, responsibilities, and adulting in general.
> 
> Fun Fact (?)  
> A Sports Science prof of ours once said that cramps are caused by dehydration and lack of Potassium. In essence, cramps are caused by thirst and lack of bananas in the mouth to the stomach. XD  
> So kids, drink your liquids and eat your bananas. HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> Whatcha think? Give me some lovin by commenting below!  
> Got a prompt? Leave them there too and let me get back to you. I'm running away from adulting more often these days. :D


End file.
